<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among the Wildflowers by nickelkeep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015085">Among the Wildflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep'>nickelkeep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nickel's Story Time Series [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Library, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Feels, First Kiss, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), Librarian Dean Winchester, Librarians, M/M, One Sided Enemies to Lovers, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, Post-Poly, Pre-Castiel/Dean Winchester, Pre-Relationship, V polycule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months since Cain moved away. Six months since Dean last saw his mentor's face at the desk across from his. Six months since Dean felt safe in his embrace. And it's all he can do to stay focused on his day to day routine.</p><p>Enter Cas Novak, Cain's replacement.</p><p>He's smart, he's bright, the rest of the staff loves him, and as much as Dean wants to hate Cas, he just can't find the will to do so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cain/Colette Mullen, Cain/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nickel's Story Time Series [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among the Wildflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrieosity/gifts">Carrieosity</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Week 44! <em>'Cause she's got 44 stories: she wants to tell them all to you.</em> -Rosanne Cash</p><p>I totally wasn't waiting for this week or anything... Nope!</p><p>Anyway to today's prompt! We were having a conversation over in PB, as we do, and the amazing Carrieosity mentioned a blend of coffee called DECAF LIBRARIAN'S BLEND. Sent us a picture to prove it and everything. And we felt horrible for the Librarians of the world.</p><p>Then Carrieosity proceeded to mention that Librarians are split down the middle, 50%-50% Coffee vs. Tea.</p><p>Coffee Dean vs Tea Cas? Just a smidge. </p><p>...<br/>You can find me on <a href="https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/nickelwrites">Twitter</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Dean pulled into a spot behind the library, double-checking the time. Early as usual, but Jody's jeep was also there, parked in her usual spot. He climbed out of his Impala, giving a loving pat on her hood, before heading to the backdoor and checking the handle. The door was unlocked, and Dean stepped inside, wondering what had gotten Jody into the library before noon.</p><p>"Dean, is that you?" Jody peeked out of her office before stepping into the hallway. "Good, you're the second person here."</p><p>"Assuming you're the first?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Not that I don't enjoy spending time with you, but it's almost seven a.m. on a Monday. Either there's something bad happening, or something big."</p><p>"Why does your mind go right to bad?" Jody leaned against the doorframe to her office. "You know we've been going through interviews to replace Cain."</p><p>Dean tried his hardest not to flinch and found himself swallowing down bile. "Yeah. And I specifically said I shouldn't be a part of it."</p><p>"And we respected that request, Dean." Jody stepped across and gently squeezed Dean's shoulder. "His replacement is starting today and should be here by 7:15."</p><p>"Couldn't think to warn me first?" Dean's mouth opened in shock. "Morning, Dean, oh, by the way, Cain's replacement starts within the next..." Dean looked at his watch. "twenty minutes?"</p><p>Jody shot Dean a glare before softening her expression. "I know it was especially hard on you, Dean, but do you think it was easy on the rest of us? Cain was one of the first Librarians when we opened this branch. He'll always be family." She gently patted Dean's cheek. "But you know we couldn't get by on just you, me, and Garth. Not even with the volunteers."</p><p>"I know." Dean nodded in reluctant agreement. "So, what's the plan?"</p><p>"I need you to finish clearing off Cain's desk. Garth is content staying in his little closet of an office, so our new Librarian is joining you." Jody lightly shoved Dean's shoulder. "I'll come and get you in a few."</p><p>"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're punishing me." Dean turned to continue down the hallway to his office. "What happened to me being your favorite?"</p><p>"You'll always be my favorite. Just like Garth will always be my favorite." She ducked back inside of her office, leaving Dean alone in the hallway.</p><p>As he stepped inside his office, Dean took a look around. For the past five years, he had shared this space with Cain. Dean knew the inevitable was coming before anyone else did. Cain had pulled him aside and said that he was moving himself and Colette down to a warmer climate to give her a fighting chance with her illness. But having that warning didn't make seeing his partner, his confidant, his lover leave any easier.</p><p>Dean traced his fingers along the rich wood of Cain's desk - soon to be the new guy's desk - his stomach dropped, and the pain he thought he had buried came bubbling up to the surface. Dean quickly looked around the room and found an old file box and started clearing off the desk. Jody had humored him for too long, letting him imagine that Cain was still sitting across from him.</p><p>Dean carefully put each item into the box. Cain left these small mementos behind for Dean, after all. His thoughts focused on the conversation Cain sat him down for, Colette at his side. She wasn't getting better, she would only continue to get worse, and the doctors recommended a warmer, drier location for her. Colette knew how much Dean meant to Cain and suggested that he came along.</p><p>They both knew he wouldn't. Their offer was kind, but packing up his entire life, leaving his family behind? Dean couldn't do it. He traced his finger down the picture Cain had kept of them on his desk, Cain pressing a kiss against Dean's temple as Dean smiled brightly at the camera, and set it in the box.</p><p>Dean finished packing away the few things on Cain's desk, making sure the drawers were cleared out when there was a knock on the doorframe. Garth stood there, hands in his pockets. "Heya, Dean. Jody sent me to come and get you. The new guy has arrived."</p><p>"Okay." Dean put the lid on the box and carried it back to his side of the office. He looked at how the two desks faced each other, pressed together, how it had allowed him to look at Cain every day. Dean shook his head and turned to Garth. "You meet him already?"</p><p>"Just saw him come in." Garth shrugged, his cheek pulling into an overemphasized dimple. "Jody met him at the backdoor and let him in, then took him to her office. I think she was preparing him to meet us and the few long time volunteers who were close with Cain."</p><p>Dean meekly nodded. "First impressions?"</p><p>"I mean, if we're going based off of looks alone, he'll definitely keep our book clubs excited." Garth bit the inside of his cheek, a tell that Dean was familiar with. Garth was lying.</p><p>"You already know him, don't you?"</p><p>Garth pointed at his cheek. "I did the thing, didn't I?"</p><p>"It's how I mop the floor with you on poker nights." Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm serious, Garth. He's literally taking my ex's seat. The one I didn't want to lose. What do I need to know about him?"</p><p>"Castiel is good people, Dean. We went to school together. Graduated top of his class. After school, he went back home to Illinois to take care of his ailing dad. His dad died, he didn't want to live in Illinois anymore, and we had the spot open up here. It was almost as if it were perfect timing, Dean!" Garth turned his puppy dog eyes on to eleven. "Give him a chance. For me?"</p><p>Dean rubbed at his eyes before gesturing for Garth to lead the way. "Only cause you asked so nicely." He quietly followed behind his friend and colleague, waiting patiently for Jody to say they could come in after Garth knocked on her office door.</p><p>Once the permission was granted, Garth stepped in first, pulling the new guy - Castiel he had said - to his feet and into a firm hug. Garth took a glance at Jody, met with a nod, and turned to Dean, "Dean Winchester, allow me to introduce you to our newest Librarian. Castiel Novak."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, Dean." Castiel extended his hand out, and Dean reluctantly took it. "Garth has told me a lot about you."</p><p>"He has?" Dean looked over at Garth, his eyebrow raised, before mouthing 'Cain?' Garth shook his head, and Dean nodded his appreciation. "Wish I could say the same about you."</p><p>"Well, I hear we're to be sharing an office?" Castiel tilted his head, and Dean couldn't stand how friendly the guy was being. It was making it way too hard to hate him. "I have a feeling we'll get to know each other pretty well."</p><p>"Something like that." Dean let go of Castiel's hand and took a moment to actually take a look at the man. He was about the same height as Dean, if maybe a little shorter, and his dark brown hair looked like the thick luscious locks he could run his fingers through. And this guy's eyes? Dean would be lying if he didn't admire the deep blue color piercing into his soul.</p><p>A deliberate, interrupting cough came from Dean's side, and he turned to look at Garth. A knowing smirk was on Garth's lips, and Dean turned bright red. "Everything alright there, Dean-O?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah." Dean looked back at Castiel before looking at Jody, who was returning his look with a scrutinizing glance. "I just zoned out there for a second. I haven't had my caffeine yet, and I think my brain froze." He felt the heat of his blush rise up his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. "I should probably fix that before I actually have to deal with the public. Excuse me." Dean turned and quickly exited Jody's office, heading down to the break room.</p><p>Dean softly cursed himself under his breath as he pulled out the makings for coffee. As he prepped the machine, he started spiraling into a small pit of self-hatred. While Dean swore that he wouldn't hate anyone who replaced Cain, he didn't expect to be instantly fascinated. It was almost an insult to what he had with Cain, and Dean couldn't take it. He leaned back on the counter and waited as the coffee started to drip.</p><p>"My apologies." The soft, gravelly voice of his new coworker pulled Dean out of his downward dive. "It was not my intention to make you feel uncomfortable."</p><p>"You didn't." Dean shook his head, turning to face the coffee machine again. "Like I said..."</p><p>"You need your caffeine." Castiel finished Dean's sentence.</p><p>"Yep. Didn't stop, and I forgot to set my pot at home last night." Dean reached up into the cabinet above his head and grabbed one of his mugs that stayed at the library. He let out a breath and looked over at Castiel. "Want a cup? You can borrow one of my mugs until you bring your own."</p><p>"No, but thank you." Castiel leaned against the doorframe. "I don't drink coffee, but I do enjoy a nice hot cup of tea."</p><p>Dean nodded in acknowledgment. "I'll try and remember that." He removed the pot as the last drips fell out from the spout and filled his mug. "So, I guess you probably want to see the  office you're going to be splitting with me?"</p><p>"If you don't mind?" Cas offered a small smile. "Jody said you'd take care of me."</p><p>Dean swallowed hard, remembering what Cain had said to him about taking care of their family of misfits before driving off. "I uh... Yeah." Dean pointed towards the hallway and found himself leading Castiel down to their office. He stood in the doorway for a second, taking one last glance of it the way it was, before moving aside. "That's my desk on the left, yours is the one across from it.</p><p>"Thank you, Dean." Castiel entered the room and looked around. "It's very cozy."</p><p>"You can just say it's small, Cas." Dean crossed to his chair and sat down, kicking his feet up on his desk.</p><p>"Cas?" Cas raised an eyebrow in question. "I didn't realize we were at the nickname stage."</p><p>Dean shrugged. "Your name's a bit of a mouthful, no offense."</p><p>"None taken."</p><p>"I can call you something else? Mr. Novak?" Dean took a swig of his coffee before setting it on the desk. </p><p>Cas smirked as he crossed to his desk. "Mr. Novak was my father. I'm fine with Cas, Dean."</p><p>"Well, then. I'm gonna finish up my coffee, and then I've got some procurement orders to fill out..." Dean watched as Cas traced his fingers along the desk, much like he had that morning, and looked around the room. "Everything okay?"</p><p>"This is a fascinating setup." Cas pointed at the two desks, then around the rest of the room. "You could, however, probably make more space in the room with some small rearrangements."</p><p>Dean shook his head, unsure if he heard Cas correctly. "I'm sorry, did you say rearrange?" He pulled his feet down from his desk and pulled himself closer, tucking his legs underneath. "There's nothing wrong with this arrangement."</p><p>"You called the room small, Dean, I was just merely offering a suggestion." Cas frowned. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"I was responding to your comment about the room being 'cozy.''' Dean shook his head. This was not going the way it was supposed to, not that Dean had really envisioned someone other than Cain sitting across from him. </p><p>As though he were psychic, Cas sat down in Cain's chair. It took all of Dean's willpower to keep himself from frowning. He turned to focus on his computer, and Cas broke the silence. "Perhaps we should rearrange just so you don't have to look at me."</p><p>"Huh? What?" Dean replied, shocked by the comment. "Where is that coming from?" Dean held up a finger. "You know what? Nevermind. If you want to rearrange the office, rearrange it. I can do this from one of the computers at the circulation desk." Dean picked up the box of Cain's things off the floor and set them on his chair. "Go to town, Castiel."</p><p>Cas looked hurt, but Dean couldn't find a single care to give. "I'm sorry, Dean. I just..."</p><p>"Change is good, right?" Dean grabbed his mug and the procurement orders before storming out to the circulation desk.</p><p>A short while later, as Dean flipped over to the next page in the list, Jody came up behind him and snatched the packet out of his hands. "This doesn't look like your office, Dean."</p><p>"You're very observant today, Jodes." He went to grab it back and was met by Jody's pissed-off-mom face. "What?"</p><p>"You said you'd give him a chance." Jody crossed her arms. "You said you'd help him out." She stepped into Dean's bubble and jabbed her finger into his chest. "What happened to that?"</p><p>"Oh, hell no, Jodes." Dean made a grab for the papers again, before meeting Jody with his own glare. "This ain't just on me. Not even two seconds in the office, he complained about the size and wanted to start rearranging it. Not my fault if you hired someone with a size kink."</p><p>Jody rolled up the list and smacked Dean's shoulder. "Watch it, you." She pulled up a stool and sat down next to Dean. "You can't swallow your pride for two seconds? You need to storm off and do your work out here?"</p><p>"Look, I'm not going to lie. I am bitter. We knew that was going to happen. And I thought I could swallow my pride and be the bigger person." Dean shook his head. "There is a such thing as too much change all at once, Jody."</p><p>"Fair enough." She handed Dean back his list before running her fingers through his hair and mussing it up. "Finish what you have left and go home, or go to Charlie's. Take a half-day. I'll talk to Castiel."</p><p>"And what are you going to say? 'Sorry, Dean's an emotional wreck because you're replacing his ex-boyfriend and we're forcing too many changes on him all at once?'"</p><p>Jody nodded. "Something like that."</p><p>"Don't you dare." Dean started to stand, but found Jody's hands on his shoulders, keeping him in place.</p><p>"It's me, Dean. You know I'm not going to be that blunt about it. Finish that up, and check in with me to let me know you're leaving. When you're gone, I'll talk with Castiel. Okay?"</p><p>Dean nodded as he watched Jody walk away, frustrated that he couldn't keep his emotions in check.</p><p>…</p><p>After he finished the list, Dean stopped by his office - after being admittedly childish and asking for Garth to get Cas out of there - and grabbed his bag and jacket. Slipping out before Cas and Garth could return, he stopped by Jody's office. The door was open, and he knocked on the frame. "I got the orders done. I'm heading out."</p><p>"Thank you, Dean. I'll see you tomorrow?" Jody sat up straighter in her seat, a posture that Dean jokingly called her Meerkat Impersonation.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be here. Bright and early. Cause that's how morning birds and people who never went to bed, are." Dean adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "You promise you won't..."</p><p>"Bring up Cain?" Jody leaned forward and roasted her chin on her palm. "I make no promises, but I will keep out the fact that you two were an item." She smirked. "Afraid it's going to chase him away?"</p><p>"Excuse me?" Dean's mouth twisted into a frown. "Why would I be afraid of that?"</p><p>"Go talk to Charlie, Dean. I'll see you around noon tomorrow, okay?" Jody shooed him out of the office, and he walked out the back door to his car.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, he pulled in front of Charlie's cafe. Dean kicked himself over the fact that he didn't call or text her, warning about his arrival and crappy attitude. However, as he entered, Charlie was already waiting with a cup of coffee and an apple turnover.</p><p>"Hey there, Dean." She gestured to a table towards the back of the shop. As Dean took his seat, she sat the food and coffee down in front of him, taking the chair across the table. "So, rough day at work?"</p><p>"How would you know about that?" Dean reached for the coffee and slouched down in his seat. "Garth?"</p><p>"Close, but no cigar. Jody called herself." Charlie rested her arms across her chest. Leaning back in her own seat. "Something about too much all at once? Feeling a little overwhelmed?"</p><p>Dean couldn't help but nod. "It's only been what? six months since he left?" He switched to shaking his head. "And now I have to erase him from everything."</p><p>"So, you take it out on the new guy?" Charlie reached across the table and took Dean's hand into hers. "Dean, no one wants you to forget Cain. No one wanted to see you and Cain end. Hell, Jody fought to make sure neither one of you would be told that you had to go to a different branch."</p><p>"Yeah, but now that he's been replaced, everything's changing." Dean frowned, trying to fight back the tears. "The new guy is nice too. I can't actually find anything wrong with him."</p><p>"So give him a chance, Dean." Charlie looked up as a chime sounded. She took her hand back and pushed the plate with the turnover closer to Dean. "Hold that thought." She stepped away to deal with whatever she was baking in the back, and Dean took the opportunity to eat his turnover.</p><p>As he Dean finished off the last bite, Charlie returned, a muffin in hand. She sat back down and started snacking on it, speaking in between bites. "So, what happened? If he's a nice guy, you wouldn't have found something to hyper-focus on."</p><p>"He wanted to rearrange the office." Dean took another sip of his coffee. "I brought him in, he called it cozy, and then said that he had some ideas to give more space."</p><p>Charlie leaned forward. "Why would he suggest that out of the blue? Was he nervous and trying to make small talk? Was he maybe trying to make you like him?"</p><p>"Dammit, Charlie. Stop playing Devil's Advocate." Dean ran his hand down his face and shook his head. "Maybe?"</p><p>"Dean, we've been best friends our whole lives. But sometimes you are the most stubborn asshole I've ever met." Charlie popped the last bite of the muffin into her mouth. "You're pissed off that Cain left you behind. You knew that was always an option. You always knew that if Colette got better and wanted you out of the picture, he would leave." Charlie smiled sadly. "While that's not what happened, you still got five amazing years with Cain. Don't take out your pain on someone who doesn't deserve it."</p><p>Dean played with the lid of his empty cup. "Why you gotta be right? Well, mostly right."</p><p>"I know Colette said you could come along, but you and I both know why you didn't." Charlie looked over Dean's shoulder and waved before turning her attention back to him. "Mad, angry, sad, disappointed. Whichever word you want, Dean. But the truth is, you're still processing your feelings and taking the negativity out on someone undeserving."</p><p>"So, what do you suggest?" Dean frowned. "I mean, I can apologize to Cas, but that's only part of the issue."</p><p>"You can also give him a chance." Charlie pushed herself up from the table, walking around and squeezing Dean's shoulder. She stepped back behind the counter and started filling her customer's order.</p><p>Dean took that as his opportunity to leave. Between Charlie now and Jody earlier, he knew that he needed to figure out what to do to make things right. He wasn't going to leave the library, Cain wasn't coming back, and there was no reason to chase Cas away. Dean stood up and waved to Charlie. "Put it on my tab, Red. Text me later."</p><p>"You better be off to do some soul-searching, handmaiden." Charlie pointed at her eyes then pointed at him, a hopeful smile on her face.</p><p>…</p><p>The next morning, Dean pulled in behind the parking lot, surprised to see a champagne-colored car parked there as well. Inside was Cas, and Dean realized that he must not have a set of keys yet. Dean hopped out of the Impala and opened the backdoor. Unsurprisingly, Cas was not behind him, and he made sure to prop the door open slightly for Cas to get in when he was ready.</p><p>Dean made his way to their office, bracing himself for any changes, but was slightly shocked to find everything in place. He lifted the box of Cain's things off his chair, setting it next to his filing cabinet, and set his bag on top of the box. He looked around, checking for anything out of place when Cas' voice cracked through the room like a whip.</p><p>"I like the office the way it is."</p><p>Dean stood up straight, clutching his chest and surprised by Cas' stealth abilities. "Jesus, we need to get you a bell or something." At Cas' frown, Dean clarified. "I mean, I never heard you coming, dude. Scared the crap out of me."</p><p>"My apologies." Cas looked at the ground and walked over to his desk, taking off his book bag and leaning it against the side before taking a seat. "For that, and our initial meeting yesterday."</p><p>"Cas, you have nothing to be sorry for." Dean ran his hand through his hair as he sat down in his own seat. "Maybe if I had been more involved with the search, maybe if I had paid more attention..." He shrugged. "I wasn't ready, I didn't think we'd actually ever get another librarian, and then here you are."</p><p>Cas merely nodded as he logged into his computer. After a moment of awkward silence, he spoke up. "Jody said I'm to shadow you until she arrives, then she'll take over, finish up the HR stuff." Cas looked up and met Dean's eyes. "What do you normally do first thing?"</p><p>"Coffee." Dean shrugged. "What can I say? I need my caffeine." Remembering their conversation from yesterday, Dean continued. "We also keep some teabags and stuff in there. It's not my preference, but perhaps it'll work for you?"</p><p>Cas finally offered a shadow of a smile and stood after Dean did. Together they walked to the breakroom in silence, a semi-peaceful truce between them. Dean opened a cupboard and pointed. "Whatever you need, dude. Go for it." He opened the cabinet next to it, reaching for his coffee crack, and not finding any in reach. "Shit."</p><p>"What's wrong, Dean?" Cas held a tin of tea in his hands as he looked over.</p><p>"Someone finished the open bag of grounds." Dean stood on tiptoe. "Shit. That was the last bag." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'll just call Jodes and see if she'll stop on her way in." Dean reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone, and started to dial Jody when Cas' hand rested on his and stopped him. "Cas?"</p><p>"Jody doesn't come in until eleven. The library doesn't open until eight. I can run to the store and be back before it's open. Then we can pick up with going over what I need to know for the library."</p><p>Dean contemplated Cas' offer for a moment. "Cas, I get you're the new guy, but you don't have to do that. I mean, I could probably ask a volunteer to get us a couple of bags until supplies come in."</p><p>"And I'm offering to go now. I want to go, and if it gets us back on the right foot with each other, I don't mind." Cas had a soft smile forming on his lips. "Just keep an ear out for me?"</p><p>"I've got a better idea." Dean pulled his phone out from under Cas' hand and swiped to his contacts before handing the phone to Cas. "Put your number in." Cas obliged, and Dean instantly shot him a text. "Right foot?"</p><p>"Right foot." Cas nodded. "I'll call you when I'm at the door."</p><p>Dean stood back and watched as Cas left, taking a moment to try and figure out why he had made things so complicated between them. He shook his head and headed out front to grab books from the dropbox to get started on the morning chores.</p><p>…</p><p>As he had predicted, Cas was back before eight, calling to be let back in. He had a bag in his hand, and he shooed Dean to finish the last couple of chores and promising that he knew how to work a coffee maker.</p><p>Dean felt slightly warm and fuzzy at Cas' offer and willingly accepted it. He finished putting away the rest of the books and refilled the pamphlet wall when Cas came out with two mugs in hand, one filled with tea, the other with coffee.</p><p>"Forgive me, I didn't remember you putting anything in it but the two packs of sugar. If you need more..."</p><p>Dean took a sip off the coffee and shook his head. "This is great, Cas. Thank you." He nodded to the side with his head. "Come on, I know you know how to be a librarian, but let's get you comfortable working in this branch. Sound like a plan?"</p><p>Cas' smile was worth it.</p><p>To no surprise, Cas was a quick learner. From what Dean had learned, Cas was top of his class at the University of Illinois, graduating the year ahead of Garth. His knowledge, and how easily he had the Dewey Decimal System memorized, was mind-blowing. It was plain to see why Jody had snatched him up and had probably even fast-tracked him up to her boss for approval.</p><p>As nine rolled around, Dean found himself yawning. It was strange, as he had already had his first cup for the day, and that usually held him over until lunch. After making sure that Cas was okay by himself for a moment, Dean went and refilled his coffee. He came back to Daphne - one of their frequent volunteers - flirting with Cas, and Dean chuckled as Cas flustered.</p><p>"Daphne, there's a new shipment of romance novels to be put away." Dean walked up next to Cas and tossed his arm around Cas' shoulder. "I know they're your favorite to put away."</p><p>Daphne cut a glare at Dean but smiled sweetly at Cas. "He is right. I love a good story about falling in love. Putting them away lets me get to see a title I may have missed." She winked at Cas before going to grab the cart of books Dean referred to.</p><p>"Sorry about that, Cas," Dean commented once Daphne was out of earshot. "Figures we get a good looking guy on staff and the ladies go crazy. Don't be surprised if you have a couple of them going gaga over you."</p><p>Cas tilted his head. "She wasn't flirting with you."</p><p>"She also learned that she doesn't have a chance with me." Dean shrugged before repeating Cas' response in his head. "You think I'm good looking?"</p><p>Cas shrugged playfully and walked away to go help a patron who had come up to the counter. </p><p>Dean blushed, then found himself yawning again. A cup of coffee at eight, and another one at nine, and he was already contemplating a third. He must have slept worse than he thought. Dean looked over at Cas and smiled before flagging down Becky, asking her to help cover the circulation while he grabbed another cup.</p><p>When Jody showed up at eleven, she was beyond pleased with the complete one-eighty Dean had taken in regards to Cas. At least, that was what she had said on the floor. When she pulled Dean back to her office, she couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"You go from not being able to stand in his presence to flirting with him in less than twenty-four hours, Winchester. What's your angle?" She looked over the paperwork that had been left for her.</p><p>"I thought about what you and Charlie said." Dean took one of the seats opposite from Jody. "It's not his fault. He's good at his job, he's smart, and I mean," Dean held up his mug. "He got me coffee."</p><p>"Ah, yes. The way to your heart. Caffeine." Jody looked at the mug in Dean's hand. "Hitting it early today? You usually wait until lunch."</p><p>"Nah, just slept poorly. That happens, you know." Dean took a drink of his coffee. "Question for you."</p><p>Jody rolled her eyes. "Wait at least a couple of weeks before asking him on a date, Dean."</p><p>"Buh. Wha. Huh?" Dean stumbled over his words, making a cacophony of unintelligible sounds. "Where the hell did you get that from?"</p><p>"Am I wrong? You didn't deny flirting with him." Jody signed a piece of paper and looked up at Dean.</p><p>"Was I flirting with him? I don't even know what that is anymore." Dean frowned. "I'm gonna go get some work done since you're here now." He stood up and exited Jody's office, heading down to his own. He pulled out the lending list, requests for books from other libraries, and tried to throw himself into his work.</p><p>"Dean?" Dean mumbled and stirred, shooting up once he realized he was at his desk. He looked to his side and saw Cas next to him, hand resting on his shoulder. "Dean, are you okay? You were asleep."</p><p>"I was?" He looked at the time on his computer and rubbed at his eyes, making sure he saw clearly. It was 12:30. He had lost approximately forty-five minutes. "What the hell?" Dean dragged his hands down his face. "I must have slept worse than I thought."</p><p>Cas crossed over to his desk and sat down. "Did you need me to help you catch up?"</p><p>"No, I'm good." Dean looked at the list. "I was just doing the IL request. It's not that big of a list. Looks like Garth got yesterday's done."</p><p>"Well, if you change your mind, let me know. Jody asked me to answer a few emails in the library's inbox so people can start getting to know me." Cas met Dean's eyes. "You okay with me sticking around a while?"</p><p>"I think I could get used to the idea."</p><p>...</p><p>Over the next few weeks, Dean and Cas settled into a comfortable routine. They worked together, learned about each other, and quickly came to a place where they could comfortably call each other friends. After the first two weeks, they agreed to spend some time outside of work together. There was one problem, though.</p><p>Dean couldn't stay awake. </p><p>At first, he thought he was coming down with something. He made an appointment with his doctor, who found nothing wrong. The doctor suggested that Dean may be overworked and told him to take an extended weekend and de-stress.</p><p>When he returned after his four days off, the staff had been excited to see him, especially Cas, and Dean truly felt rejuvenated. He had been able to sleep in, he splurged on his favorite coffees, and Dean may or may not have spent more time playing video games and watching TV than he'd care to admit.</p><p>But only a day back, and Dean already felt like he was drowning. He had gone through four cups of coffee before lunch even hit, and he kept himself moving so he wouldn't fall asleep. On his lunch break, as much as he knew that he was probably going to regret it later, Dean went to go grab himself a fifth cup of coffee.</p><p>In the break room, he was disappointed to find the pot empty. However, Dean realized, with as much as he had been drinking, it was nothing to be surprised at. Dean reached up and grabbed the bag of coffee - something labeled Librarian's Delight - and started prepping the newest pot when something caught his eye.</p><p>Dean brought the bag close to his face and read the label. Under the fancy font stating that the name of the brew was Librarian's Delight, Dean read two words that terrified him.</p><p>Decaf. Coffee.</p><p>There was no way he was reading that correctly. Dean ran through the names of the coffee drinkers in the library and confirmed that none of them drank Decaf. He dropped the bag and ran to Jody's office. "JODES!" He slid into the doorway and hit the doorframe before entering her office. She looked up in confusion and surprise. "Jody!"</p><p>"Jesus, Dean. What's going on?" Jody stared, slack jaw in surprise.</p><p>"DECAF! I've been dying ‘cause that's decaf you've been serving us!" Dean pointed towards the break room. "I need caffeine to function!"</p><p>"I don't order the coffee, Dean. I thought you were getting it when you were putting in procurement requests?" Jody shrugged. "I've been drinking tea, so I haven't noticed."</p><p>"It's why I've needed a million and two cups, Jodes!" Dean paused. "Wait. If you haven't been getting coffee, how has it been staying stocked up? I haven't ordered any because we haven't run out."</p><p>"I can explain that." Cas' voice caused Dean to turn around. A pink blush featured on Cas' cheeks, and he was looking down at the ground. "I've been buying the coffee."</p><p>"You?" Dean tilted his head. "Dude, you know I need caffeination, and you bought decaf!?"</p><p>Cas looked up and frowned. "It said 'Librarian's Delight,' and I thought it was an apt title. And you really enjoyed the taste. So I kept buying it. I was trying to make things up to you."</p><p>"By making things worse?" Dean felt a lump building in his throat and tried to swallow it down. "I figured you were making the coffee every morning, but you were buying it too? Was it so I wouldn't know it was decaf?!"</p><p>"No!" Cas barely dodged out of Dean's way as he stormed past.</p><p>Dean made his way to his office and grabbed his bag before heading towards the exit. He stopped by Jody's office. "Now that I know what's wrong, I need to go remedy it. I'll be back."</p><p>...</p><p>Driving down the road, Dean blared the angriest music he had. He knew, honestly he knew, that Cas hadn't meant ill will. But Dean was angry. Unnecessary doctor's bills, using his vacation days? Hell, even being away from the Library had been shit. And it was all because Cas hadn't read the damn bag of coffee before reading it.</p><p>Dean found himself pulling into a spot at Charlie's cafe, without realizing it, and walked in.</p><p>"What are you doing here, Dean? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Charlie leaned forward on the counter.</p><p>"I need your strongest coffee, extra shot." Dean dropped a twenty on the counter and went to the seat in the back corner.</p><p>"Dean!" Charlie threw the twenty in the drawer and marked a piece of paper. "Dude, you can't just roll in here, act like a douche, and demand caffeine."</p><p>Dean shot her a glare. "Perhaps if I had been getting caffeine for the past, oh, I don't know, month? I wouldn't be a cranky asshole." He slouched in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, knowing that he looked as much the petulant child that he felt. "The reason I've been so exhausted? I've been getting nothing but decaf at the library."</p><p>"Don't you order the coffee, Dean?" Charlie brought over the coffee and sat it in front of him. "That sounds like it would be on you."</p><p>"Cas bought a bag when we ran out. Then we never ran out. He's been buying the coffee for the past month." Dean held up a finger. "I didn't know it was him until he confessed today."</p><p>"So let me get this straight." Charlie glared daggers at Dean. "The guy you've kinda been dating for the past two weeks. The one you have been getting to know for the past month? He's been buying you coffee to make up for something that wasn't even his fault to begin with? And then you're upset because he bought - gods forbid - decaf."</p><p>"I..." Dean held up a finger. "Dammit, Charlie. Why you gotta be right?"</p><p>Charlie batted her eyelashes and smirked at Dean. "You love it when I'm right."</p><p>"This is the second time I've fucked up with him. The first by being angry at him over Cain, now this." Dean ran his hand down his face. "I need to make this up to him."</p><p>"Yep, especially this time." Charlie smacked Dean playfully upside the head before walking behind the counter. "I remember you saying that Cas likes tea, right?" She reached up on a shelf and pulled down a bag of grounds and a tin of tea. "This is for you, so you can have your caffeine fix until your next order comes in. The tin is for Cas, from you, saying you're sorry." She shook the tin. "Jasmine, Rose, and Lavender blend."</p><p>"That sounds like one hell of a combo." He took the tin and looked for the label. "What's the name of this blend if he wants more?"</p><p>Charlie shrugged. "Haven't thought of a name for it. If he wants more, he can come in and request it, or if he mentions that he likes it and you want to get him more, just tell me."</p><p>"Charlie..." Dean warned.</p><p>"Who just gave you those two items, and isn't putting them on your tab?" She tapped Dean's shoulder. "Come on, get back to work. Go tell your guy you're sorry."</p><p>"Not mine." Dean reminded Charlie.</p><p>"Not yet." Charlie looked at Dean, then pointed at the door. "Get going, or I'm texting Jody, letting her know you're going to work an extra hour today."</p><p>Dean glared but stood up and walked towards the door. "See if I come to the next LARP."</p><p>"You wouldn't miss it for the world, handmaiden." Charlie winked, leaning back against her counter as Dean walked out the door and back to his car.</p><p>…</p><p>Dean arrived back at the library and was relieved to see Cas' car in the parking lot. He slid out of the Impala and let himself into the building, only to be stopped by Jody.</p><p>"Surprised to see you came back." She leaned back in the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm guessing you took a pitstop at Manna Brew?"</p><p>"Yep, and got logicked and reasoned with yet again by the Harpy of an owner." Dean rolled his eyes. "He in our office?"</p><p>Jody nodded. "I told him he could take a half-day, but he insisted on staying. I think he knew you'd come back." She pushed off the doorframe and pointed at Dean. He hung his head, preparing for another chastising. "I haven't seen you this happy since before Cain left." He shot his head up, staring at Jody in confusion. "I know you care about him, and I know he cares about you. But you gotta get over this." She gestured at him as a whole. "Go make things right."</p><p>"Weren't you telling me to not go after him?" Dean raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Jody nodded. "And that was before. He believes in you." She pointed towards their office. "Go prove he's got his faith in the right place."</p><p>"Will do, Jodes." He handed the bag of coffee grounds to Jody. "Put on a pot for me?" Dean started the short walk to his office.</p><p>"That's pushing your luck!" Jody called after him, and he couldn't help but chuckle as he turned down the hallway to his and Cas' office.</p><p>Dean stopped in front of the closed door and knocked twice. Cas swung the door open, surprise clearly written on his face when he saw Dean standing there. "You knocked? This is our office, Dean."</p><p>"Yeah, but you deserve more respect than I've shown you today." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "Am I okay to come in?"</p><p>"Of course, Dean." Cas took a step to turn around and crossed back over to his desk. "I wanted to apologize again..."</p><p>"No, Cas." Dean shook his head. "You made an honest mistake, and you were being kind and generous, and I blew it out of proportion." Dean followed to Cas' desk and set the tin of tea in front of him. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"What's this?" Cas opened the tin and smiled at the loose tea mixture. He inhaled deeply, savoring the scent, and looked at Dean. "What is this? It smells amazing."</p><p>"Rose, Lavender, and Jasmine." Dean walked around to his side of the desk and sat down. "It's one of Charlie's blends." </p><p>A small grin appeared on Cas' face. "I think Charlie's trying to speak for you."</p><p>"I mean, the tea is from me to you, to ask for forgiveness." Dean leaned forward on his desk and rested his chin on his knuckles. "Is it working?"</p><p>"We just got a new book in," Cas responded. "The Complete Language of Flowers: A Definitive and Illustrated History" He closed the tin and leaned back in his chair. "REF 302.222."</p><p>"That will never cease to amaze me." Dean chuckled. "Why are you bringing this up?"</p><p>Cas crossed his legs up on his desk. "Of course, I forgive you, Dean. But there's more of a meaning in the tea than asking for forgiveness. I'm just giving you the means of figuring out that meaning."</p><p>"Right." Dean glared skeptically at Cas before pushing himself back up to his feet. He exited their office and beelined it to the 300 section of the library. It was quick work to find the book, considering Cas had given him the exact number he needed, and he pulled the book out before sitting at a nearby table. Dean grabbed a pencil and a piece of scrap paper, writing down the three flowers: Jasmine, Rose, Lavender.</p><p><strong>Jasmine:</strong> <em>Unconditional and eternal love, monetary wealth</em><br/>
<strong>Lavender:</strong> <em>Happiness, love, devotion, peace</em><br/>
<strong>Rose:</strong> <em>Love??</em></p><p>While Dean was unsure of the color of the roses Charlie used in her tea blend, he considered the fact that the word love was used in the meanings of the other two flowers. From there, it was pretty easy to determine what she was going for. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose before quietly laughing. Both Charlie and Cas surprised him at that moment, and he didn't know whether or not to hate Charlie or love her.</p><p>He closed the book and put it back after folding the piece of paper and putting it in his pocket. Dean headed back to his office but stopped when he saw Cas at the circulation desk. He watched Cas, reasonably sure he hadn't been spotted yet and leaned against the stack. </p><p>Dean realized over the past month, that he focused less on what he had with Cain, and more on what was blossoming between himself and Cas. And Dean wanted more with Cas. So much more.</p><p>After the circulation desk cleared out, Cas looked up and found Dean, his smile broadening across his face. Dean returned the smile and nodded, hoping Cas knew what he meant. When Cas looked down, suddenly shy and blushing, Dean knew what he had to do. He turned around and went back to the book, pulling it out to do his own research.</p><p>…</p><p>Later that evening, Dean arrived at Cas' apartment. He knocked on the door, just as he had done earlier at the library, but he was ten times more nervous. Dean held a surprise behind his back and laughed when he heard Cas' exclamation when he saw who was outside. "Dean? I wasn't expecting you tonight."</p><p>"Am I intruding? Is it not a good time?" Dean frowned. That was one of the things he had been nervous about.</p><p>"No, uh, I'm just skyping with my brother." He stepped back and gestured for Dean to enter. </p><p>Dean walked in, being oh-so-obvious that he had something hidden behind his back. "I don't want to interrupt."</p><p>"Then come say hello." Cas led Dean to the dining room, where his laptop was set up. "Gabe, this is my... coworker-slash-maybe-something-more?" Cas looked at Dean with a small uptick in the corner of his mouth. "Dean, this is Gabe, my brother."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Dean. Be good to my brother, you maybe-something-more, or I'll grab the first flight out and bust out your kneecaps." He looked at Cas. "I'll let you two crazy kids be. Same time next week?"</p><p>Cas nodded. "Night, Gabe." He closed the laptop and looked at Dean. "So, to what do I owe this honor?"</p><p>"Well, we started a conversation in our office earlier, but we didn't really get to finish it." Dean pulled a bouquet out from behind his back. "This one is all me, Cas."</p><p>"Aster: patience and love. Heather: admiration and wanting a wish to come true. Daffodil, for new beginnings." Cas smiled and gently ran his finger along the trumpet of the Daffodil. "Yes, Dean. I'll make your dreams come true." Cas ran his hand behind Dean's neck and pulled him in for the first of many soft, sweet kisses</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the <a href="https://discord.gg/profoundbond">Profound Bond Discord Server</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>